Villains/Script
This is the script of "Villains", the second episode of the first season of the Infinity Crab Saga. Act One ("Vanya" plays. Lights up on The Doc, Bayou King, and Mr. Grey toasting and laughing to some evil plan. They freeze and Flip comes on stage.) Flip: Good evening, friends. Now, it’s been quite some time since we’ve seen each other, and a while since we’ve seen our intrepid heroes. Now, since it’s been a minute, We figured we would bring everyone up to speed. Or at least try to. Last we saw our brave warriors, I was trying to bring them together. To bring balance to the unbalance. Instead of uniting; They split and consequently got captured by some ne'er do wells. Uhh...This guy with the lab coat, and this one with the overalls and deeply unsettling southern accent. Now why were they captured? It’s a bit uncertain, but I believe it has something to do with this guy who looks like a dancer in a Michael Jackson video. He wants their power and has hired these guys to extract that power. What is the power? Honestly, it’s a little hard to describe. My master knew all these answers, but he abandoned me. And it’s kinda hard to ask Good Guy Graham and Bad Boy Will what their powers are, because, well they don't talk. Let me break it down: Good Guy Graham and Bad Boy Will got captured by these three for evil purposes. I’m still out there trying to unite them, and tonight we are going to get some hopefully enlightening answers from some of the characters who do talk. Welcome to ICS: Villains. (Flip exits. "Vanya" resumes, and villains continue to laugh and toast.) BLACKOUT. Act Two (Lights on The Doc and the Bayou King sitting in a waiting room, almost as if they are here for an interview.) The Doc: Well, this is exciting. Exciting indeed. To be invited here, it is a great honor. Ah, Hello! My name is the The Doc, believed to the smartest man alive! And you are? The Bayou King: '''...Bayou King. '''The Doc: Well...yes indeed. How exciting! (Awkward silence. Mr. Grey enters. "Vanya" plays.) The Doc: Splendid entrance! Let me just say Mr. Grey I- Mr. Grey: Shhhh. Friends, welcome to my home. Doctor, Bayou King, thank you for coming. I will not keep you long, nor beat around the bush. I have brought you both here to hire your particular set of skills. The Doctor, the smartest man alive. And the Bayou King, a crazy cajun who lives in a swamp. I will pay you handsomely for your help. The Doc: This is of course a great honor, Mr. Grey, but pray tell, what is it that you are asking? Mr. Grey: To steal the power of the balance from Good Guy Graham and Bad Boy Will. The Doc: S-s-sir. That is impossible! They are two of the strongest balance users in the world. To go after them would be madness! Mr. Grey: (with a small chuckle) I don’t think you understand. I am not asking you. (The Bayou King spits on his hand and shakes with Mr. Grey.) The Doc: Why sir...couldn’t you go to the Baroness? Mr. Grey: (Balance chokes the Doc) How dare you bring her name up! I would never go to her with these things. Plus, this is your chance Doctor. Your chance to make your mark in this unbalanced world. The Doc: (After deliberating) Grey, you have my cunning intellect. I will steal the power of the balance and I will then be known as the smartest man in the universe! (Some ad lib and celebration. The Doc and the Bayou King leave. Mr. Grey moves two pawns forward on his chess board) '' '''Mr. Grey: '''The pieces are set. Let the game begin. ''(Mr. Grey exits. From off left, Hans appears. Music box sounds. He enters, examines the chess board, pulls out a phone, and dials.) Hans: ''(to the phone)'' Baroness, I think we have a problem. Mr Grey has made a move. What would you like me do? You want me to go where? To him? No! BLACKOUT. Act Three (It is dark. The recorded voice of the Scale is heard.) The Scale: Flip, my faithful apprentice, my time is short, so listen closely. Three dastardly villains, by the names of Mr. Grey, Doc, and the Bayou King, have captured our heroes, Good Guy Graham and Bad Boy Will. Even now, the unseen forces of chaos are conspiring to thwart the balance we have worked so hard to maintain. I'm afraid I must leave you now. Though I may be gone, our work is never done. Farewell, my faithful apprentice. (Lights up to reveal the Scale, with Hans behind him. Music box sounds.) Hans: There you are, Mr. Scale. The baroness would like a word with you. The Scale: I know. However, it will end poorly for her. Hans: She does not care. The Scale: (he sighs) Very well. BLACKOUT. Category:Episode Scripts